


find something you love and do it

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Geralt is a teacher, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jaskier is a troubled student, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, References to Depression, idk this ran away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Well, I can play the guitar fairly well already, so I wanted something different. And I remembered how much you like the olden days, of bards, and jesters, and all that shit- it just seemed like the right fit.”“Well...that’s good then.” Geralt says, because he’s very much lost for words. Jaskier has been a constant companion these last few weeks, months really. Which is...something. Definitely something. And Jaskier keeps flirting with him, he thinks. Or maybe not. Maybe that’s just how Jaskier is. But he doesn’t really look at anyone else in quite the same way.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	find something you love and do it

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr: Jaskier is a troubled kid, always showing up at school with bruised fists, bandaged wrists, dark circles in his eyes, a cigarette in his fingers whenever he can. And Geralt, well, he's his teacher, watching it all from a distance, until it crosses the line and he just needs to do something about it. i really love hurt / comfort fics 
> 
> and i have no idea if i did a good job with it lol but i hope you enjoy anyway~~

Geralt considers himself to be a strict professor, one that does not mingle with his students, but still fair and willing to cut anyone some slack. Life is a mess of continuous bad days, mixed with some fuck-ups, and depending on the person and their mental health issues, or disabilities, which makes it even harder to tread through all the bullshit - _he knows better_. Especially when you’re young and still trying to figure yourself out. So he’s strict but kind, and so far the students seem to respect his approach, so he’s not changing it anytime soon.

And yes, he doesn’t mingle with the students, but if he realizes something isn’t going well, he might pull them aside for a talk. Maybe give some advice, or at least a listening ear. It’s the least he can do. Not that any of his students misbehave, just if someone looks overly tired, or hasn’t been showing up as often - the small things, he notices them.

So he doubly notices Jaskier. With his bruised fists, as if he hasn’t slept in weeks. With his bandaged wrists, and long sweaters even in the hot weather, chain smoking whenever he can. He notices him, as is a little lost to what to do, because he sees himself in him. Destructive behavior, destroying his own body as his mind declines further and further. It’s hard to watch, and Geralt isn’t sure what to do.

He knows that he should pull him aside as he’s done for many others before, but this feels different. Nothing so easily solved perhaps. Or maybe he’s just scared of what might happen. Jaskier is his student. That’s all. But he catches his eye in ways he probably shouldn’t.

It’s fine.

Except Jaskier is very obviously not fine.

Geralt realizes how not fine he is, when he hears him taunt another student, who is far larger than Jaskier is. He hears the words _wanker_ , and _tosser_ , and something akin to _your mum should’ve aborted you, you daft cunt._

And before he can run to stop it, the bigger student swings at Jaskier to punch him, surprisingly he actually dodges it and manages to knee him in the stomach. Doesn’t do much, which ends up with Jaskier not being able to dodge the second punch, and ending up on the ground with a split lip. Geralt stops the other student from hitting Jaskier again, glares at him without even needing to speak, and it’s enough for him to leave with no fuss.

Looking down at Jaskier, Geralt sighs, and offers him his hand. Jaskier’s eyes are bright, thoughtful, as he looks at Geralt’s face (a little appreciative smile showing on his face), and then at his hand. After a while, he finally takes it and is pulled up easily by Geralt - ending up bumping into him because he pulled far too hard. Jaskier didn’t seem to be complaining though, not really pushing Geralt away, just staying there. It’s distracting.

Geralt clears his throat and is the one to, very gently, push Jaskier away.

Jaskier just smiles harder at that, gives Geralt a lingering once over, and moves to leave without saying anything.

“No thank you?” Geralt ends up asking, grumpily.

“I didn’t really ask to be saved, besides I had it handled. That big lug was just that, a big lug, not much brain there. Wasn’t worried.” Jaskier tries to move away again, leave, but Geralt grabs his arm, “Do you need something, my knight in...sweater vest.?”

“Your lip.”

“I didn’t think teachers could flirt with students. I’m totally ok with it, don’t worry.” Jaskier whispers seductively and winks at him.

Geralt gets very much distracted by the implication, and can’t bring himself to say anything, or do anything, besides staring at Jaskier’s face. His beautiful blue eyes. His bloody lips. His- he manages to dislodge those particular thoughts from his head, and frowns instead.

_He is a strict professor._

“You have a split lip. We should take care of it.”

“Yes, I knew what you meant.”

_Jaskier’s going to be an absolute handful_ , he thinks to himself as he pulls him to the infirmary.

No one’s around.

Great.

Well, at least he can talk to him in a closed space, while treating the wound.

“It’s a busted lip, you can just let it be.” Jaskier complained, his leg jumping up and down antsy. Geralt ignored him and pressed some gauze to the wound, so it’d stop the blood flow.

With great effort, Geralt managed to say what he’s been meaning to say for weeks now, “Do...do you need to talk?”

Jaskier just stared at him amused, “Do you want to listen?” before Geralt could nod or say yes or anything else, Jaskier continues, “What do you want me to talk about? The good weather outside? Or maybe, how _I’m hot for teacher_?”

For once, Geralt doesn’t let himself get taken by Jaskier’s obvious avoidance tactics, “About what has gotten you so obsessed with destroying your own body. Why you’re so reckless with yourself, even though I know you to be quite clever. How you’ve been isolating yourself more and more as time goes by. Why-” whatever he was going to say next, get stuck inside his throat, at Jaskier’s wide, teary eyes.

Jaskier quickly dries his eyes with his sleeve, pretending he hadn’t even been crying, just something in his eyes, “What are you? A stalker? How do you know all of this?”

“It’s hard to miss.” Geralt whispers, as he takes the gauze away from Jaskier’s lip, happy when he sees he’s no longer bleeding, and gets an ice pack to numb it. To give Jaskier more time to settle, and hopefully talk.

He notices Jaskier pull on his sleeve, to further hide his wrists, as he practically hugs himself uncomfortably with one arm, and the other holding the ice pack to his mouth - which is not what Geralt wants him to feel at all. He’s about to send him on his way, when something seems to shift, Jaskier putting the pack down, and speaking, “Life is a misery, and more often than not I’d just- well. I’d rather not be here. It’s too much, and not enough at the same time. And there are a million little things that make it worse. Like- it doesn’t matter. It’s stupid.”

“It isn’t stupid.”

“It isn’t?” Jaskier asks, surprised.

“No. I probably did worse shit than you when I was your age.” Geralt grabs one of his hands, his thumb rubbing on his scarred knuckles, “But you shouldn’t be hurting yourself like this. I get that it’s a way to feel alive, and feel something - it won’t help you in the long run.”

They’re standing far too close for comfort, so Geralt takes a step back, before he keeps talking, “Find something you love and do it.” the look Jaskier gives him at that, makes him realize that what he said sounds more than a little dirty, and he adds, “A _hobby_. Keeps your hands busy, makes you fall back in love with life a bit more.”

“For you, my favorite professor, I’ll try...to not get into as much trouble. Probably. I’m not sure. We’ll see.” Jaskier smiles one last time, and leaves.

* * *

It isn’t a sudden change. Jaskier still looks like shit, but Geralt can see the gradual changes in his behavior. Less bruises too. The dark circles are still prominent, and he still smokes like his life depends on it, but he’s started dressing up with more colors. He wears short sleeves once, but seems too self-conscious throughout the day, and doesn’t wear them for another couple of weeks.

It comes to his attention, one very rainy, shitty day, with them sitting in his office, that Jaskier’s latest hobby is, “You’re learning how to play the lute. A _lute_?”

And yes, Geralt is strict and kind, and he doesn’t mingle with his students.

But…

It’s Jaskier.

And he doesn’t know what that means exactly - it does mean something though.

“Well, I can play the guitar fairly well already, so I wanted something different. And I remembered how much you like the olden days, of bards, and jesters, and all that shit- it just seemed like the right _fit_.”

“Well...that’s good then.” Geralt says, because he’s very much lost for words. Jaskier has been a constant companion these last few weeks, months really. Which is... _something_. Definitely something. And Jaskier keeps flirting with him, he thinks. Or maybe not. Maybe that’s just how Jaskier is. But he doesn’t really look at anyone else in quite the same way.

It doesn’t matter either way. Nothing would ever happen between them. He’s his student for fucks sake.

“Yes, it’s good.” Jaskier smiles, and it’s the most precious thing Geralt has ever seen.

He’s truly, and well, fucked.

* * *

There are good days, and there are bad days. And then there are days that shouldn’t even be considered days at all. He can see the rises and the falls on Jaskier’s face, the way he moves, how much he smokes. And he knows he shouldn’t be so aware about _everything_ Jaskier. Knows his eyes shouldn’t follow him from one place to another. Knows his heart shouldn’t beat faster when he spots him in the crowd.

He knows but he can’t stop it.

* * *

“ _I love you._ ” Jaskier confesses, tears running down in frustration, and Geralt is surprised. Jaskier is holding onto Geralt’s face, as if he’s clutching his lifeline, “Come on, you _must’ve_ known.”

“I’m your teacher.” it sounds cheap and empty, but what else can he say?

“And still my heart is yours, professor.”

“You’re my student.” he tries again, coming up short.

“Bollocks. That’s not a bloody rejection, _Geralt._ ” Jaskier says, still crying, still holding onto him, still-

“We can’t.”

“You keep going around and around in circles, which frustrates me to no end you- _you_ \- you beautiful, absurd, man. But it’s ok. I know you love me back, and believe me or not, I have the patience of a fucking saint. I can wait.”

Geralt thinks _you’re young_ , _you have your whole life ahead of you_ , _you shouldn’t wait for me_ , _don’t wait for me_ , but instead he says, “You don’t have to.”

“We both know I will anyway.” Jaskier smiles, rubbing his thumb on Geralt’s cheekbone.

He does, and he suffers for it, rejoices, is conflicted and in love. They’re staring at each other, close, close, so fucking close.

“Just give me this one kiss, and I’ll wait forever.”

Geralt knows he shouldn’t. _He does_. Of course he does. And if Jaskier changes his mind in the future, he’ll understand, and he’ll have this kiss forever in his heart.

* * *

Jaskier does wait.

What Geralt never expected was to work alongside his husband though.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
